Show Me How To Lie
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Ed is in a abusive relationship with Roy and is having nightmares nearly everynight. Ed is being forced to stay with Russell. complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not so good with chapter stories...but we'll see how this turns out...  
_**

Ed walked through Al's kitchen door bloody, bruised and crying...again.  
Al made his brother sit in the kitchen chair.  
"Brother, you can't keep this up. He can't keep doing this to you."  
"Common Al, its my fault anyway."  
"I've known you my WHOLE life. You wouldn't do anything to piss someone off that much. So tell me what happened. Why did he hit you this time?"  
"I wouldnt do something he asked me to do. Thats all."  
"THATS ALL!, what was it that made him SO angry!"  
"I wouldnt get him a beer."  
"A be- BROTHER! thats stupid! Your staying here tonight."  
It wasnt a question it was an order.  
"No i'm not i have to go home. He will come here and get me."  
Ed stood up to leave. Al grabs his arm and pushes him back in the chair "So what, im not sticking around watching my brother get used as a personal punching bag."  
Ed was older but Al was more like the eldest. He was the one who took control in no matter what situation.  
"Al, im serious."  
"Yeah? well so am i."  
Ed knew exaclly what Roy would do if he wasnt home when he got back from the pub.

"Go away, Roy. Ed isnt going with you."  
Roy was banging on the front door trying to open it, or break it down.  
"Alphonse, let me in now!, you can't keep him away from me."  
Ed sat in the corner of the couch crying. Fletcher walks down the stairs and walks over to Ed "Ed, what happened this time?"  
Ed shook his head. Al turned around sharply and glared at Fletcher.  
"The usuall."  
Fletcher's mouth formed an '0' shape. He then signed and sat back against the couch. Craddling Ed like a little kid.

The next morning when Ed woke up some one was rubbing his back. He looked up to see Fletcher.  
"Sorry, Ed you were screaming so loud and crying too. Are you alright now? do you want me to book an appointment with Russell?"  
Ed shook his head.  
"You were screaming pretty loud, brother." Alphonse said from the kitchen doorway.  
"Besides, i was talking to Russell before, and you have an appointment at 1, today."  
Ed looked at the clock to see its already 5 past 12. 55 minutes?  
"Al, i don't need to see a physchiatrist "  
"bullshit, Ed. Its Russell, you trust him, we trust him and he knows the shit that goes on around here."  
Ed sighs knowing for a fact his brother was right.

"Tell me Ed, what happens in your nightmares?"  
"Russell, i know your trying to help, but i don't want to do this, you don't want your time wasted so let me go, i wont tell Al, promis."  
"What? i'm not doing this because of Al, Ed, i'm trying to help you. Just lay down and we can talk about this."  
Ed looks at the door wondering wheather to run or not but he hesantly lays down.

"I'm in the woods. I see trees. I can't see the sky because of the tree brances. I hear growling noices. Then i hear someone calling my name. They sound really angry."

_"Edward! come out now!"_

"I follow the voice through the woods and it leads me to a empty field. Not a beautiful one with sun, flowers, blue skies, green grass. No, its black clouds, dead trees, dead grass, there are crows and vultures the wind blows wildly, throw in the birds off course, i see Roy, standing there, staring at me with a mad face. He then smirks and hands me 2 eyes. I look around and see Al. Like his crying but when i run over there he lifts his head and his eyes are missing."

_"brother, you failed AGAIN! this is all your fault!"_

"I step back stunned. Scared. Then i turn around to run but i fall. I was tripped. By Roy. And i'm on the floor of the house looking up at him. Hes just smirking at me. He starts hitting me. Saying i deserve worse. But he hits me and everything goes black. When i open my eyes i'm back where mum died but it wasnt how she acully died. There were police, ambulance, a white blanket. A crime scene. Blood splattered everywhere. Everyone looks at me like its my fault. but i didn't do it. The white sheet falls of the corpse but its not my beautiful mother, no. Its a disfigured body, the same look when we tried transmuting her. I see her rib cage peircing through the skin, i see her facual expressions. I could see ..."

Ed couldnt go on. He started crying. He got up and started running to the door. Russell tackled him trying to calm him down. Both Ed's arms above his head, pinned down by Russell. A few minutes later Ed calms down, Russell gets up and leads him back to the chair. Ed snffles quietly.

"Russel, i can't do this!"  
"You gotta try Ed."  
"I CAN'T!"  
"Wheres Al?"  
"In my dreams?"  
"What? no, i mean today, now?"  
"Oh he is either having hot choclate with Fletcher, at home or waiting outside."  
"Hang on. Stay here."  
Russell left the room for not even 10 minutes, then returning with Al.  
"Brother! are you alright?"  
"Yeah. 'm alright, Al."  
"Okay well me and Al have a plan...Al?"  
"Oh, well -um- brother, m-me and Russell think it would -um- be best if you stay at his place for a while."  
"What? why?"  
"We are worried about you thats all, brother. Russell is able to handle your nightmares more then we can."  
Russell nodded in agreement.  
"I told you, i'm fine, i dont need a baby sitter!"  
"Whoes babing?" Russell said.  
Ed snorted and turned away. Then turning back to them.  
"Okay what ever. I'm still not going. I can stay at Al's and Fletcher's"  
"No brother you can't, you really scare Fletcher and i when you start having nightmares, screaming, crying. When you wake up and i see-"  
"I promis i wont do it anymore, i promis!"  
"Edward, you can't promis that."  
"No one asked you, Tringham!"  
"Brother, his just trying to help."  
"Well, don't! either of you, im not going."

"This is where you will sleep. Ed, i know you don't wanna be here, but we just want you to get better."  
"I AM better, Russell, now take me back to Al's!"  
Russell sighs. Ignoring everything that Ed is saying "My room is right next to yours, if you want anything-"  
"I wont to go home!"  
"Okay, your being childish right now. Go to sleep and i'll wake you up when dinner is ready."  
"I'm not a baby! i dont need an afternoon nap!"  
after 2 minutes of complaining about why 17 year old boys dont need naps, Ed was asleep on Russell's bed.  
Russell smiled to himself.  
"Could've fooled me."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't! please! stop! Roy, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry!"_  
_"No your not! you will never learn."_  
_Roy snapped his fingers and Ed was in flames. his skin melting, burning. he was screaming, crying._  
_"ALPHONSE! RUSSELL! FLETCHER! HELP ME! _

"Ed! wake up!"  
Ed heard a voice. A trembling voice. A familiar voice...A VERY familiar voice. His eyes shot open to a very familiar Russell Tringham standing over him with worry in his eyes.  
"Holy shit Ed! what the fuck happened, do you want to tell me WHY you were asking us for help?"  
" I - h-he, he clicked! and burnt - never learn!"  
"what? your not making sense, calm down"  
Ed stopped to take a few breaths. He tried to calm down. he turned back to Russell.  
"I was on fire, he said i'd never learn-"  
"Learn what?"  
"I dont know!"  
Russell sat down next to Ed and hugged him.  
"Can i ask you something?"  
"Ye-yeah okay?"  
"How long have these nightmares been going for?"  
Ed thought for a while.  
"Well about 5 months, why?"  
"How did Roy deal with them? when you wake up screaming and crying?"  
"He wakes me up to tell me to shut the fuck up then goes back to sleep, why?"  
"What the fuck! what's his problem?"  
"Russell, he has to wake up early-"  
"Don't fucking defend him!"  
Ed flinched when Russell raised his voice. _He_ could stand yelling, unless he was the one being yelled at.  
Russell looked at Ed with a worried expression. He sighed.  
"Ed, look what he did to you."  
"He didnt do anything. It-it was just..i was cold- a shiver"  
"Lying doesnt solve any problems, ya know"  
"Whatever"  
Ed got up and walked out of the room. Russell looked at the door way and thought to himself _'this is harder then i thought, who am i kidding, he's harder to read then japanese newspaper'_

Ed layed down in what Russell call _'Ed's new bed'_ there are two problems there, A! this isnt even new! and B! and its not even his. He had a familiar song stuck in his head, _welcome to my life_  
He walked out to the lounge room, singing.

**_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_**  
**_Do you ever feel out of place?_**  
**_Like somehow you just dont belong and no one understands you._**  
**_Do you ever wanna run away?_**  
**_Do you lock yourself in your room?_**  
**_With the radio turned on, up so loud, that noone hears you screaming No you dont know what its like, when nothing feels alright You dont know what its like, to be like me._**  
**_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark To be kicked when your down, feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you No you dont know what its like.._**  
**_Welcome to my life-"_**

"Don't sing that song." Russell snapped.  
Ed stopped walking and singing.  
"Why not?"  
"Its so depressing"  
"So what? why should you care what i sing or listen to!"  
Russell stared at him then sighed. Ed looked upset..  
"Look, i'm sorry. Its non of my busness or anything but do you want to talk to me about it?"  
"Why would i?"  
"The fact you wake up screaming and crying. Hmm well i just don't know, Ed."  
That was _dripping_ with sarcasim. He just stood there. Then sighed.  
"I'm gonna have a shower-"  
"Dont change the subject! you have to talk about it, right now!"  
"No i don't! your not my dad. Since WHEN did i ever answer to you anyway, yeah exaclly NEVER!"  
"nobody likes a smartass, just talk to me about it. I'm worried, Al's worried, fletcher's worried. Everyone is worried"  
"Not everyone, Russell."  
"You better hope your not talking about Roy."  
Ed sighed.  
"And if i was?"  
"Don't even mention him at all!"  
Ed sighed and walked away.  
"Ed! don't turn your back on me when i'm talking to you!"  
Ed turned back around "What are you gonna do about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was dinner time and they were sitting at the dinner table. Russell eating and Edward moving his food around his plate with his fork. Ed put his fork down and looked up at Russell.  
"Can i please be excused?" Ed asked quietly.  
"What? You havnt eaten anything."  
"Yeah, im not hungry."  
"No. Just eat it"  
Ed looked down at his hands in his lap. Thinking if he should just walk away or eat something. He looked at his food and scrunched his face up in discust and anger. Ed lifted his hand up over his head and in one swift movement he knocked his dinner half-way across the room.  
"ED!"  
With that Ed got out of his seat and ran to 'his room'

Russell stared at the door mouth wide in shock. He put his knife and folk down and walked up the steps to Ed's room He knocked on the door.  
"Ed? hey, let me in."  
"Go away! i dont want to talk to you!"  
"Please, we have to talk about this. Meet me in the study in 10."  
"Why should i!"  
"Cause your staying at MY house, your eating MY food and I'M the one taking care of you. Remember?"  
Ed through open the door, in a huff. Russell acted nutal to the sudden moving door swinging away from his face.  
"Taking care of me? I'm older then you. I can take perfectly good care of myself!"  
"Yeah cause that worked so much with Roy. He took PERFECTLY good care of you, didnt he, Elric!"  
Ed flinched when Russell had said his last name. Tears pricked his eyes and he looked down. Russell sighed.  
"Meet me in the study, in 10." and Russell walked away.

Ed watched the clock next to his bed moving every 60 seconds. 10 mintues finally came around and Ed dordled to the study. He knocked quietly, but it still echoed in this too quiet house.  
"Come in."  
Ed gulped and walked into the small narrow room. Ed bit the inside of his lip, making it bleed.  
"What's wrong? nervous? sit down. I just want to talk."  
Ed did as he was ordered and took a seat on a black desk chair.  
Russell picked up his clipboard and pen.  
"So, whats gotten you so angry?"  
"Nothing" Ed said stubingly.  
"You have to talk to me about this, otherwise your not leaving here."  
"'Leaving here'? as in this room, or this house?" Ed asked confused.  
"What ever it takes."  
An awkward silence filled the room.  
"Ahh! Fine! what do you want to know!" Ed yelled in defeat.  
Russell smiled an award-winning-smile.  
"Well start from the begining."  
Ed smirked.  
"I know what your thinking, don't be a smartass, i don't want the bird and bees talk."  
Ed groaned.  
"Fine. Well, it all started when Roy and I got together. It started out great at first, you know dinner dates, movies, parking, beach se- well you know fun stuff. Roy was sweet to me, always nice. So he asked me to move in with him. Of course i jumped at the offer. We were doing alright for a few months, untill, its like one day he just snapped, it started off with yelling. That turned to a slap in the face. Which turned to a kick in the guts, eventually it made its way into my dreams aswell. Scared to be awake and asleep."  
"Why didnt you tell any of us about it? Al? Fletcher? The police? Or even Me? any of us would have helped you, you know that, right?"  
"Yeah i know that. But i was just scared, i guess. He told me not to tell anyone, otherwise he would kill me when i lease espect it. He even threatened Al a few times. I can't let any harm come towards my brother."  
"So, why'd you leave, when you did?"  
"It was an opitunity. He was at the pub i knew he'd be there for hours. So i packed up my curage along with my cloths and what i needed and ran to Al's place."

I sat there telling Russell every detail of what had happened when i was with Roy. Then we talked about normal stuff. childhood memories, our brothers, the time he and Fletcher stole mine and Al's identity.

The next morning i woke up in my bed. The smell of bacon filled the air also the sound of Russell's voice telling me to get my bum out of bed filled the air. I walk down those too many steps till i reach the bottom.  
"Morning Ed. Food is on the table and i didnt know if you wanted coffee or juice..so i pored you both."  
I look at him with a raised eyebrow, thinking...'no milk? THANK GOD!' I smile to myself. Russell smiles too.  
"Nice to see you smile again, Ed. It been a while. But hopefully we'll see it more often okay?"  
My smile dropped a bit but forced it back up.  
"Yeah, that'd be good" i coughed.

After Breakfast, Russell sent me to the study to grab a book that could teach me stuff. Who gives him the Authority to tell me what i should do?


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother! How have you been?" Al asked giving his brother a hug.  
"Yeah, good. Anything exciting happen while my knight in shining armour had me locked away in a mansion?"  
Russell glared and Al giggled.  
"Well no not really, except i got a kitten." Al said proudly.  
"Another one? Al i thin- Oh My God! its so cute!"  
Russell gave Ed the 'WTF' look.  
"I know, Fletcher found him after walking back from the shops."  
Ed turned to Fletcher.  
"So you HAD to take it home with you!"  
Fletcher laughed.  
"Well, yeah of course i did. Al has been nagging me for ages."  
"Yeah, but your ment to ignore him when he does that." Ed laughed.

As the hours passed, the bright day turned dark - the sun began to set, Russell decided it was time to leave.  
"Ed, its time to leave."  
"But-Russell. Me and Al still have HEAPS to talk about."  
"Ed say goodbye. bye Fletcher." Russell said giving his baby brother a hug.  
"Cya Al." Russell walked outside to wait in the car.  
"Well i better go before my dearest knight finds a punishment." Ed said with a laugh.  
"Cya brother." Al gave Ed a hug, squeesing the life out of him.  
"Bye Al - Fletcher. I'll call you guys later on in the week."

"Ed, dinner time!"  
"Yeah, yeah, i'm coming."  
Ed said more to himself then Russell. He slowly stood up, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen while still reading.  
"Wow, Ed i think thats the slowest you ever came when i menchened food. A whole.."  
Russell looked at his watch.  
"A whole 1 minute and ... 17 seconds. Put your book away while your at the table. Eat."  
Ed put the book on the chair next to him.  
"I'm not hungry. Can i go to bed?" Ed asked.  
Russell looked at him weirdly then put his own knife and fork down.  
"I've started to get worried about you. You only eat breakfast and even then its not very much at all. You dont talk to me unless you nessacerally have to. And i hear you crying most nights when your in bed."  
Ed looked at Russell with guilt writen on his face.  
Ed quickly pushed his chair out and ran up the stairs.  
"Aww shit, not again." Russell said to himself.

"No, please, dont do this to me, Roy! I promis i'll never leave you again!"  
"I know you wont, Ed. Because i wont give you the chance to. You should have listened to me from the start!"  
Roy pulled out a knife, swing his hand up and-

"Ed, wake up!"  
"Russell?"  
"Of course, who else?"  
Russell smiled.  
"Russell, i'm sorry about the way i've been treating yo-"  
"Don't be sorry, Ed."  
"No, listen, i have to be. Your only trying to help and i'm not letting you do your job. Its not fair."  
"Feeling guilty there?"  
Ed laughed.  
"Well, yeah, pretty much."

"Alright, Ed i think i've found the reason for your nightmares." Russell said.  
"Really? What is it?" Ed asked.  
"Your paranoid. Your scared his gonna come back. Must be the on your mind alot?"  
"Everyday acually."  
"Well there is a solution. We'll do activities to keep your mind off it. How do you feel about Alchemist History?"

"Wow. I didnt think the museum was going to be that good. I thought it was going to be boring and full of old people."  
"Have you never been to a museum before?" Russell asked.  
"Well i have now. Russell! turn this song up!" Ed yelled in excitement.  
"Like a virgin? Your kidding me, right?"  
"What? i like this song."  
"This isnt even Madonna?"  
"I know." Ed said with a smile.

"So now that we're home. What do you want for dinner?"  
"What about pasta?"  
*Ding Dong*  
"I'll get it for you, Russell."  
"Alright. I get the hint, i'll cook dinner."  
Ed ran off laughing.

"Russell!" Ed screamed.  
"Ed? Ed! what is it?"  
Russell ran to the where Ed stood, Back on the door tryng to keep it shut.  
"Who is it?"  
Ed looked at Russell with teary eyes.  
"Ed, move away from the door." Russell whispered.  
Russell opened the door.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What am I doing here? Now Mr. Tringham, i am only here to get what's mine."  
"Roy, i'm going to have to ask you to leave. And how did you know Ed was here?"  
Roy laughed.  
"Try ringing your brother. He wont answer, and don't worry about visiting him, his house is no longer standing, they dont call me the 'Flame Alchemist' for nothing."  
"What the fuck did you do to Fletcher and Al!" Russell yelled.  
"Hand over that boy and i will tell you!"  
"I wont, not even if my life depended on it!"  
"Well that could be arranged."  
Russell slamed the door shut.  
"Als dead?"  
Ed cried.  
"I don't know, Ed!"  
Russell gave Ed a hug.  
"It's alright i'm sure Roy isn-"  
"Well if you ever want to see your brother again, come with me now Ed."  
Ed looked at Russell and stood up.  
"I have to do this for my brother"  
"Ed! no, please dont. We'll work it out."  
"Russell, you dont understand, Al is everything to me. If i loose him... I couldnt tell you what i'd do, He's my only Family i've got left."  
"I know is hard for you but please, please, Ed."  
Ed shook his head and stood up. He opened the door to come face to face with a monster, more terrafieng than the devil. "Let's go home, Roy." Ed frowned Roy smirked and pulled Ed away by the wrist, chucking him in the backseat of the car.

Russell watched the car pull away. He ran to the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
"Hello?" came a cheerful voice of his bother.  
"..Flectcher? your alright? where is Al?" Russell said in panic and stress.  
"I'm fine and Al is sitting on the couch, why whats wrong, brother?"  
"THE STUPID BASTARD LIED TO ME!" Russell yelled.  
"Who, Al?"  
"No! Roy- Roy took Edward, He-he said you and Al were hurt or something and if Ed didnt go with him, he'd make sure we never saw you again."  
"WHAT! ROY HAS ED! BROTHER, YOU BETTER BE KIDDING!"  
"Does it sound like i'm kidding! NOW are you going to help me or just sit on the phone arguing with me?"  
"We'll be right over." And Fletcher hung up.

"So where is my brother?"  
"Your so stupid, Ed. I never touched your brother. I knew you'd be at that Tringhams' cause i know your brother would want you to be in a place you'd be safe and with someone you'd know and trust. I'm not stupid like you think i am, Edward."  
Ed sighed. A tear tumbled down Ed's cheek.  
"Don't cry. you look pathetic. I know i shouldnt have told you Al was hurt. but how else was i going to get you to come with me?"  
Roy said, stoking Ed's face with him thumb.  
Ed turned his head away from Roy's touch.  
"Don't be like that. Or you know i'd have to hurt you otherwise."  
"Then do it!" Ed yelled.  
"If your gonna hurt me, just do it. I'm sick of the threats, the beatings and the lies. If your gonna hit me, then go ahe-"  
"Shut your mouth, bitch. you wanna get another slap in the face? I'll friggan do it." Roy said through clenched teeth.  
"Now, for that, i'm gonna punish you" Roy said with a sadistic smile.

"Where else could they be. They arent at their house? HQ and no one has seen roy since yesturday after he said he was leaving work early, because he has something important to attend to." Al said frowning "Did any of them say where he was gonna go?" "No, they assumed he was going home."  
"Well where else would he go, that we havent looked?"

Ed layed on the bed, naked, crying and bloody. curled up in a tiny ball.  
"You now know. Don't be a smart ass to me, Ed. Or you will get punished and no one will stop me from doing what i want to you."  
Roy said, kissing the much smaller boy on the lips, causing the other to flinch and whimper.  
"I'm s-sorry" Ed bearly got out.  
"And you will be again, if you be a pain in the ass." Roy chucked.  
"Litterally."  
the last part made Ed squirm under the watchful eye of the preditor.

"Can you see Ed?" Al whispered to the older boy.  
"N-wait.. i think.. I see him! he's laying on the bed!" Russell whispered excitedly. His heart pumped harder, knowing Edward was alive.  
"How are we gonna get to him."Fletcher whispered.  
"Well you could always use the front door" a voice said behind them.  
Roy stood there with a gun in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now boys, why are you snooping around my parents' house? Were you not able to just knock on the door?" Roy said in a smart ass tone.  
"You know why we are here!"  
"Now, Now tringham, don't start an attitude with me, because, well i have a gun and your brother is in perfect aim." Roy said aiming the gun at fletcher.

Fletcher and Al both gasped and Russell glared hatefully at Roy. Ohh he hated Roy with a passion.  
"Do whatever you want to me but don't you DARE point that gun at him or at Al. And let Ed go or I swe-"  
Roy laughed  
"Swear what, you'll kill me? Torture me? Slice and dice my body and serve me for dinner? Just WHAT exactly, Tringham?"  
Roy lifted the gun to point it at Russell.  
"Get inside and take THEM two young ones as well."  
Russell looked down at Al and Fletcher, both looking at him with frightened tears in the corner of their eyes. Russell felt defeat; he couldn't fight back with nothing, not when his brother was in danger.  
'I knew it was a bad idea to bring them along' Russell thought to himself.  
"Come on, boys, stand-up" Russell said in just over a whisper.  
"But Russell" Both boys said at the same time.  
"I said stand up damn it! Now listen to me." Russell yelled.  
Both young boys looked at him wide eyed but stood up.  
"Nice cooperation skills you got, Tringham."  
"Bite me." Russell said through clenched teeth.  
"That can be arranged." Roy said seductively in Russell's ear.  
Russell turned his head in shame.  
"Alright then come on before I shoot the lot of you." Roy said, making them lead the way into the house, while he pointed the gun at their backs.  
Once inside, Roy turned slightly to lock the doors while still pointing the gun at them.  
"Alright get in that room, right there."

After the boys all moved into the room, Roy locked the door from the outside.  
Russell looked around the room; the room was close to being pitch black, all the windows were bordered up and had chains around the handles. There was an on sweet, the windows the same. And he also found Ed on the bed.** (Ed was now wearing clothes)**  
"Edward!"  
The three boys ran over to Edward who was on the verge of passing out.  
He rolled over and smiled at the boys.  
"Ohh my knight in shining armour." Ed laughed with a cough, his smile full of pain.  
Russell smiled. Then turned to Al who was petting Ed's hair.  
"Al, Fletcher, look for a way out while I clean Ed up."  
Both boys nodded in unison.

Russell picked Ed up bridal and took him into the bathroom, setting him on the side of the basin; he leant over to grab a washer and towel off the shelf while still holding Ed upright by the waist.  
Russell filled the basin with warm water and wet the washer, then turned to Ed.  
Ed looked at him with worry and embarrassment.  
"What's wrong, Ed?" Russell asked with his hand on Ed's Cheek.  
"Here, I-I'll do it myself." Ed said holding his hand out for the washer.  
Russell looked at him a bit sceptical.  
"No, it's alright. I've got it."

Russell started taking of Ed's Jacket, but Ed kept trying to pulling at it to keep it on.  
"Ed, please, I'm trying to help you!" Russell said frustrated.  
Ed, lowered his eyes to the ground.  
"I want to do it. I already told you that."  
"Why? You have everything I have. Are you small and your worried I'll judge? Hey, Ed I won't judge." Russell said with a small smile.  
Ed blushed but shook his head.  
Russell's smile faded.

"Then what is it? You know you can tell me. That's what my job is. I'm here to help you, you know that."  
Ed looked up meeting Russell's eyes.  
He took off his jacket and turned his gaze back to the floor.  
Russell took the hint and started taking the rest of Ed's clothes off.  
But when he got to the pants he realised they were wet.  
"Ed, did you wet yourself?"  
Ed shook his head.  
Russell looked down at his hand and noticed they were covered in blood.  
"What the-Ed? Ed? Are you- What happened?" Russell said in a panic.  
Ed's eyes teared up and made their way down his cheeks.  
"I told you I wanted to do it!" He yelled in anger.  
While Ed was crying, Russell took the opportunity to run a bath and place Ed carefully in there.  
Ed gasped at the sudden warmness. Covering his private area while Russell cleaned him down.

"Fletcher!" Russell yelled to his brother from the bathroom.  
Moments later Fletcher walked into the room looking worryingly at his brother.  
"Can you please see if there are any cloths in the dressing tables in the room please?"  
Fletcher nodded and left to do what his brother asked.  
"Ed? Did Roy… Rape You?"  
Ed looked up at Russell in a panic but nodded.  
"Why couldn't you tell me that?"  
"I thought you'd judge me." Ed said bringing his knees to his chest.  
"Ed, you know I wouldn't do tha-"  
Russell was cut off by his brother.  
"Brother.. I found these…"  
Fletcher said, holding up boxers with frogs on them, a pair of Male dress-pants, a wife beater and a red grandpa jumper.  
"That's perfect, thanks Fletcher, can you please set them down on the toilet. Thanks."  
Fletcher put the clothes down then turned around to walk out the door.  
"And shut the door too please."  
Fletcher nodded.

"Alright, Ed time to get out."  
Ed lifted his arms like a little kid wanting to get picked up.  
Russell smiled and lifted him out of the bath, Ed whimpering in pain.  
As Russell dried Ed down he noticed blood dripping down Ed's leg.  
"Might need to do something about that" Russell said to himself.  
He opened the cabinet under the basin and saw a packet of Libra maxi pads.  
"Hey, Ed, how do you feel about wearing a pad?"  
Ed's mouth dropped.  
"Sorry, Eddy but that's all we've got for you till we get out of here."  
Russell attached them to the crotch seam of the frog boxes and helped Ed put them on.

Once Ed was fully dressed he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.  
Russell picked him up bridal style again and put him on the bed they found him on.  
"Thank you." Ed managed to say with a smile before falling asleep.

Russell turned to the two younger boys.  
"Find anything, yet?"  
Both boys shake their heads.  
Russell sighed.  
"This is going to be a LONG night."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Russell was the first to wake up. Looking at the other boys sleep, he was spooning Ed when he woke up, Al and Fletcher were holding each other on a single bed that was in the corner. Russell lay on his back and thought on a way to get out.  
'How about we but the cha- No, no that won't work.'  
Russell thought to himself.

After thinking of 12 different ideas that will not work Russell finally thought of an idea. He quietly got off the bed and ran over to where Fletcher and Al were quietly sleeping. He shook them.  
"Boys! Boys! I have an idea how to get out!"  
Fletcher and Al sat up to listen to the plan.  
"You have to do what I say exactly, so I'll wait a while so we all have enough time to wake up propley, buuuut! The plan is"

An hour later they were all wide awake, even Ed, after hearing the plan once he was woken up.  
They got in potion, Ed, Al and Fletcher crouched beside the dressing table near the door giving Russell the thumbs up that they were in position. Russell nodded, suddenly punching the mirror with his bare fist. A loud crash echoed the room, and hopefully the house. All of a sudden heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the door, the boys gave a small nod as there were a fumble of keys at the door. All of a sudden Roy appeared in the doorway.  
"What the fuck is going on!"  
Roy focused on Russell who had a bleeding fist and was surrounded by glass. He stomped over to Russell and started yelling in his face, Russell putting on his best scared face.

Quietly, the 3 other boys got out of hiding and tip-toed out the bedroom door, and out the front door as well, speeding up the pace and running into the trees.

"What about Brother!" Fletcher cried.  
"He told us not to look back he will handle it, he told us where to go and not to look back, we have to trust his, fletcher" Ed sighed.

…Back at the house…

'Thank god they got out' Russell said to himself. Trying not to smile.  
Russell put on his best scared face.  
"Roy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"You didn't mean to? Then why did you use your fist?"  
'Damn'  
"I got angry, I didn't mean for the mirror to break"  
"I'm sure you fucking didn't you good for nothing."  
Roy pushed Russell onto the floor, onto the broken bits of glass and Jumped on Russell. Russell cut his arms and hands, but not giving up on the plan. He grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed it into Roy's neck, quickly pushing Roy off of him and running out the door, running the same direction his brother had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm back! sorry about the long wait but i'm getting married in March and having a little boy in April! hope none of you have lost interest.**

"Havoc! Havoc! You have to help us!" yelled the 2 youngest boys.  
"Holy shi- What the hell happened to Ed?!" Havoc asked running over to the boys in a panic.  
"We'll tell you once you help us!"  
Havoc nodded and opened the car door for the boys to get in.  
He was just about to drive away.  
"No, wait we have to wait for Russell! He won't be too far along" Al said.  
"Al! We have to get Ed to the hospital-"  
"Look there is brother! Coming now!"  
Havoc beeped the horn to get the older boy's attention.  
Russell noticed and smiled, running over to the car and jumped in the front passenger seat.  
"Oh-my-gosh-you-are-all-alright" Russell said puffing but with a smile.  
"What happened to your fist! What happened all together! You have to tell me!" Havoc said pulling out of the parking lot and driving to the hospital.  
"We'll-tell-you-when-we-get-there."  
"Damn right you will!"

At the hospital while Ed got checked over and Russell's hand got stitched up, Al and Fletcher told Havoc everything from the beginning till now.

"He-He was abusing Ed the WHOLE time? All the way through their relationship? But-Ed-He didn't act any different, or say anything to any of us?" Havoc said in shock.

"He couldn't." both boys said in unison.  
Havoc nodded in understanding.  
"So-Roy, is still at the-"  
The boys nodded in unison.  
"I'll go check it out, alright, but you DO realise if he isn't dead I'll have to bring him to the hospital, but I'll have to call the police either way as well. It's alright boys; here is the key to my place. Get settled there, and I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Russell walked up the hall towards the boys and Havoc.  
"Thanks Havoc, Ed knew to rely on you, I said Maes, but, Ed said he'll probley tell Roy where we are." Russell smiled walking up behind them.

Havoc nodded and walked down the hall.

The boys talked till Ed walked out.  
"Edward, how you doing?" Russell asked with a smile, holding Ed up a thumb.  
Russell smiled.  
"That's good, now, let's go!"  
"Here." Al said handing over the keys Havoc had given him.  
Russell looked at the keys with confusion.  
"Where-"  
"Havoc said we can stay at his house." Al said with a smile.

They walked to havoc's place, it was quite a long way, so it took a while, but when they got there, the house was surprisingly clean and DIDN'T smell like smoke, instead it smelt like vanilla. They looked around the house.  
"well…it's not what I expected." Ed laughs.  
"Either." Russell smiled.  
Fletcher and Al nod in unison.

"Roy is dead." A voice came from behind them.  
"He was dead when I got there. They know you all where there and they are taking you 4 in. They know you are here, they are waiting outside for you."

"You snitched on us?!" Ed yelled.  
"They saw you walk here, Ed. And the Fuhrer asked me, if I had seen you. I can lose my job over this, you know. I tried explaining to them what happened. But they won't take my word for it. They need you for it. I'm sorry; I tried my best to help."

"It's alright, Havoc, thanks for helping." Al said with a smile.  
"No! it's not alright Al. we are going to jail. Maybe even for life." Ed Said in anger.

"Ed just calm down, we'll go out there now and sort it down at HQ. Come-on."  
"I'm not leaving." ED said sitting down on the couch.

Havoc grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. The other 3 followed.  
"Hold your fire!" Havoc yelled as 12 guns were pointed as them, 12 pointer finger's on the trigger.  
He threw Ed in the back of his car and Al, Fletcher and Russell got in willingly.

"I can't believe you did this to us Havoc, we trusted you." Ed sulked. Looking out the window as they drove to HQ.

Havoc rolled his eyes.  
"Ed, for the last tim-"  
"Just ignore him, he's just being immature."  
"Immature?! I am NOT spending my life in a jail cell!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Brother…stop yelling you are giving me a headache."

So Ed was quiet…for a while.

When they got there Breda was waiting for them. To walk them to the room, just in case one of them wanted to run (Most likely to be Ed).

"Breda." Havoc nodded  
"Havoc." Breda nodded back.  
"Come on. This way."

They followed Breda. Havoc was at the back, keeping a watchful eye.

"In here." Breda said as they walked into a small office, Roy's old one.

"Sit here." Breda pointed to the Lounge.  
They sat and waited.


	9. Not a chapter

Hello everyone!  
Sorry this isn't a chapter  
Sorry i havent updated in quite a while, but its been pretty hectic on this side!  
I had a Baby boy a few months ago, he was 14 weeks early.  
And, i got married a few weeks ago.

My little boy, is still in the hospital (he still isn't meant to be born yet) but we will home in a few weeks! Horay!  
I will try to update as often as i can!  
I am working on it currently, and hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly! :D


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't take this anymore!"  
Ed yelled in frustration.  
"This is bullshit!"  
"Ed! Stop swearing." Havoc glared.  
"I can't! This is boring as heck!"  
Everyone rolled their eyes.

Ed looked to Russell who was sitting next to him.  
"Russell?" Ed looked at him with fearful eyes.  
Russell looked at him.  
"What is it Ed?" Russell lifted his hand to play with Ed's hair.  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I-if we go to jail, I'm sorry."  
Ed then turned away and frowned.

"Come in boys." Said a voice, scaring the shit out of everyone.  
"Ah, not you Havoc, Breda... just the boys."  
"Yeah-but I found them." Havoc started.  
He received a nudge in the ribs.  
"Shut up, before you get yourself fired." Breda grumbled.

The boys sat down at a large table, the Furah sat across from Ed.  
"So, Boys… Explain to me, what happened?"  
Al, Fletcher and Russell stared at Edward, waiting for him to start.  
"I'm not starting, and if I were to start, I don't want you guys being in here." He mumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Alright, Fletcher and Russell Tringham, Alphonse Elric, please wait with Havocand Breda." The Furah ordered.  
"What? You're kidding? I was only joking; I don't want them to leave!" Ed said nervously.

"No, you made that clear, now, boys, leave." He got up and shoved the other 3 boys out of the room, telling Breda and Havoc to keep an eye on them.

The Furah returned and sat across from Ed.  
"Now, Ed, From the start. Tell me why you killed Roy Mustang."  
"I-I 'idn't." He said nervously.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Edward Elric, I must have mis-heard you, what was that?"  
Tears glistened in Ed's eyes.  
"I-He, He made my life miserable."

"What's taking so long!" Russell said frustrated.

The Furah walked out with Edward limping behind him, Ed also had red puffy eyes.  
"You're all free to go. Havoc, take these boys home, please. They need rest."  
Fletcher, Russell and Al looked at Ed who was trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Ed?" Russell stood up.  
"Mr Tringham, just give Ed a break for now, tomorrow would be an appropriate  
time to talk about it." The Furah said.  
Russell nodded.

"Alright, well Al, Fletcher, you're in the spare room, Ed, Russell, you're in  
my bed."  
"What about you?" Al squeaked.  
"The fold out lounge does wonders, I must say." Havoc smirked.  
"There is a shower in my room and one just down the hallway. You should all take a shower-Not together tho- well that's-unless you want to-" Havoc  
stumbled on his words.  
"Just be quiet." Russell blushed.  
Havoc cleared his throat.  
"Alrighty then!"

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Russell asked Ed.  
Ed stood for a second, biting his lip.  
He nodded.

"Here, let me take them off." Russell said as he watched Edward struggle to bend over to take off his shoes and pants.  
"I'm sorry." Ed said.  
"I-I've never needed help, I just-don't." Ed sighed.  
"It's alright, Ed, I know how you feel; Stubbornness can get the better of us sometimes." Russell smiled.  
"Edward, would you stop biting the inside of your lip? You're make it bleed."  
Russell said raising a hand to the shorter boy's cheek.

Russell turned the water on, in the shower.  
He turned around and looked to the naked, extremely thin, bruised boy.  
Russell sighed.  
"Shower?" Russell said.  
Ed nodded, holding out a hand for Russell to take, so he could get help.

Russell got a washer from the cupboard under the bathroom sink and started  
washing Ed's dirty body.

Russell helped Ed out of the shower, dried his body and dressed him in one of  
Havoc's shirts, which was more like a nighty on him. He then walked Ed to the  
bed and laid him down.

"I'm going to check on Fletch and Al then have a shower, I'll be back soon."  
Russell said stroking Ed's hair.

Ed nodded.

Russell walked out of the room and stood at the door of his little brother who  
had his arm protectively around Al's waist. Al was snuggled into the crook of  
his neck.

Russell smiled and shook his head, walking away from the doorway and back into  
the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this story in nearly a year, but you would not believe how busy I've been! Also I'm not as 'into' FMA as I used to be, but I really wanted to finish this story, so I think I'll write another chapter or 2 then end it so at lease I've finished it! :) **

"Ed, you awake?" Russell whispered as he walked into the room after his shower.

Ed rolled over.

"Yeah, I am, I can't sleep." Ed groaned.

"Man, it's freezing." Russell said as he tiptoed (because of the cold floorboards) to the bed.

He jumped onto the bed and threw the covers over himself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rolling over to face Ed.

"I-I just- he's really dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. What did you say to the Furah?" Russell asked.

Ed sighed.

"I said I killed him. I told him everything Roy had done to me." Ed started crying.

Russell stroked the hair on Ed's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ed. Why don't we just get some sleep? We'll talk more in the morning, okay?"

Ed nodded.

Russell gave Ed a hug then hummed a song to him, the song his mum use to him to himself and fletcher.

"Rise and June, Lovers!" Havoc yelled barging into the room at some un-godly hour of the morning.

"Piss off, Havoc." Ed groaned.

"Aww is Eddy-weddy tired?" Havoc teased.

"Just go away!" Ed said, covering his face with the pillow and groaned.

"Not much of a morning person, huh, Ed?" Russell laughed sitting up.

"Well... I'm off to work, but you boys need to all stay here today. Don't leave the house, don't DESTROY the house, Clean up after yourselves, and I'll be back later on this afternoon." Havoc got up off the bed and walked towards the door before remembering something and turning back around.

"Oh and that reminds me, the Furah will be coming around tonight for more details and to discuss a punishment."

"A punishment?" Ed asked worriedly.

"Well you boys DID kill someone, Ed." Havoc said, finally leaving the room.

Ed rolled over to face Russell.

"I hate him sometimes." He sighed.

Russell let out a laugh.

"Yeah he can be annoying at times." He agreed.

"Russell, what do you think will happen?" Ed asked.

"We'll be fine, Ed."

"How do you know that?" Ed asked.

"Because of what he did to you." Russell replied.

"Yeah, but... What if I deserved what he did to me?" Ed mumbled, hoping Russell hadn't heard him.

"Don't you DARE say that, Edward! You know it isn't your fault!" Russell snapped.

"Some of it was!"

"I'm not having his conversation!" Russell threw the covers of himself and stood up, leaving the room.

Ed rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

The door creaked open slightly and Al's voice filled the room.

"Everything alright, brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah, Al. Everything is... Peachy." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Al padded over to the bed and decided to lye next to his brother.

Ed smiled.

"Just like the old time, huh."

"Yeah, I guess so." Al smiled back.  
"So... You alright?"

"I dunno, Al. Why did you, Russell and Fletcher have to get involved? I was fine."

"No, Brother, you weren't, that's WHY we got involved. You're the most important person to me. I hated how you would come visit and be covered in blood and bruises. You don't know what it was like seeing you like that ALL the time."

"That's the thing tho, I was like that ALL the time, you should have been used to it." Ed grumbled.

"How could I ever get use to that, Ed! You don't know what its like?"

Al sighed and stood up.

"Fletcher and I made breakfast, come eat it before it gets cold."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon."

Al sighed and left the room. Leaving his brother alone to think to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

That night the anxiety was high. Ed was pacing back and forth, biting his lower lip.  
Al went into OCD mode and started cleaning everything.  
Fletcher sat on the lounge looking at everyone else's anxiety and was twitching uncontrollably.  
Jean was trying to settle everyone else down, by making Ed sit on the couch and putting all cleaning products out of Al's reach.  
Then there was Russell, his eyes never leaving the clock on the wall, his heartbeat going as fast as a race car. After all he WAS the one who killed Roy.

The knock on the door froze everyone in place.

Jean sighed and answered the door.

"Come in." Havoc stepped back, inviting the Furah inside.

The older man stepped inside and looked at the four boys sitting on the couch.

"Boys, how are we today?" The boys gulped. The Furah smirked.

An hour an a half passed before the Furah left.

Ed started crying. He was relieved, they all were.

The deal was; they don't ever speak of it again, some one had broke into Roy's house and killed him. Simple as that. And as for why Edward, Russell, Alphonse and Fletcher were all there was because Roy didn't answer his phone and Ed got worried.

They weren't sure why the Furah was covering for them, but they were greatful.

"Ready to go back home?" Al asked fletcher.

"Of corse." Fletcher smiled.

"What about you, Ed?" Russell asked.

Ed look at him with confusion. His home was long gone. The only home he could remember was gone, Roy was dead. Where was he suppose to go now.

Ed shrugged.

"Come live with me." Russell smiled.  
"I can still give you the counselling you need and provide a safe environment to live in."

Ed looked to his brother, what for tho? To make sure it was okay? It make sure was aloud to?

Al smiled and nodded.  
"Go for it, Brother."

Ed smiled and turned to Russell.  
"Sure."

Russell smiled back.

A year and a half had passed and Ed was getting better. The 'what used to be the constant nightmares' have stopped. The self hatred was over with. Ed didn't mind looking in the mirror now that he had the body he always wanted to have. The abs, the muscles. The long golden healthy hair. And the eyes, so vibrant and radiant.

But recently he's actually got some one who actually loves him. Someone who isn't ashamed of him, who doesn't beat him up. Someone who is so proud to be with someone like him. All Al and Fletcher said about it was 'About time.'

As Russell and Ed laid down to bed the faces each other, just how they've been sleeping for the past 13 months, except this time, Russell stroked his boyfriend's face and said for the first time;  
"I love you."

Ed smiled with tears in his eyes.  
"I love you too."


End file.
